Fan:Digital World (Battle Frontier)
The Digital World in Battle Frontier is the same as the ones in Xros Wars, Adventures, and Re-Digitize. Locations Digimon Battle Frontier Digital Airspace The Digital Airspace was created when the Digital World was split, no Digimon could survive unless they move faster then sound, faster then light or are very powerful. Some Digimon can only be carried in a X Loader. Zones Flower Zone The Flower Zone is the first area to explore in the Digital World. It is a green hill, with flowers and an old railway. It is a homeplace of Sonicdramon, Policemon, SuperStarmons, Guitarmon, Wizardmon, Kazemon, Sunflowmon, Gotsumon, and the Trailmon. Gravel Zone The Gravel Zone is a mysterious desert with ancient ruins and the various skeletons of elephants and dinosaurs that litter the area. It is a homeplace of Monochromon, Botamon, Tyrannomon, Elephantmon and the Grumblemon. Ice Zone The Ice Zone is a wasteland completly filled with snow, ice, giant disks, and the various ocean liners. It is a homeplace of Dancermon, Penguinmon, SnowAgumon, Frigimon, Mojyamon and the Gomamon. Island Zone The Island Zone is a vast ocean dotted with the tropical islands inhabited by Aquatic and Non-Aquatic Digimon. It is also the homeplace of ChibiKamemon, Ranamon, and Whamon. A Hookmon is a pirate of the Island Zone before his destruction at the hands of Sonicdramon X4. Jungle Zone The Jungle Zone is an immense jungle inhabited by Reptile, Insect and Plant Digimon. It is also the homeplace of UlforceVeedramon, who is the guardian and healer of the Zone. Factory Zone The Factory Zone is a high-tech city with iron girdered platforms form the majority of the working areas interconnected by various iron bridges. Subway tracks used by Locomon who travels everywhere. Its largely dominated by boiling water pools with various islands of rock and stone. It is a homeplace of Andromon, MetalKoromon, Chuchidarumon, Cupimon, Datamon, Puppetmon, and the Locomon. Mountain Zone Maze Zone The Maze Zone is a mysterious place with many hedge mazes and signposts. It is a homeplace of Bakomon, Floramon, Lalamon, Mushroomon, Lilamon, Aurumon, Woodmon, FanBeemon, Butterflymon, Kabuterimon, and the Cherrymon. It bears a great resemblance to Beetle Land, and Signpost Forest. Lava Zone The Lava Zone is a mountainous region filled with active volcanoes and hot springs. It is also the homeplace of Agunimon. Steel Zone Kart Zone The Kart Zone is a racing-themed area that is the homeland of the Kartmon, Bokomon, Neemon, ToyAgumon, Burgermon, and Mamemon. Kingdoms Robotropolis Robotropolis is Robotronik's territory. It was once Herotropolis ten years ago. A vast city of both technology and pollution, Robotropolis is nothing but factories, warehouses and mining facilities. At the heart of this city of evil lies Robotronik's headquarters, which used to be Castle of Kindness. It is set at the center of the eight Lands. Dragon Land The Dragon Land is a land of flower fields and rocky terrain. The Dark General Dorbickmon the Fire-fury controls this Land until he is slain by the new Xros Fighters United Army. Jupiter Land The Jupiter Land is a mysterious wasteland. The Dark General Psychomon the Galactic-Guard controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Fighters United Army. Honey Land The Honey Land is an area filled with forests and flowerbeds. The Dark General Zamielmon the Wood-spirit controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Fighters United Army. Water Land The Water Land is an underwater Atlantis-like kingdom. The Dark General Krakenmon the Water-devil controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Fighters United Army. Crystal Land The Crystal Land is an area filled with the shards of crystals. The Dark General Shardmon the Crystal-demon controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Fighters United Army. Canyon Land The is a rocky land which resembles the Grand Canyon. The Dark General Gravimon the Earth-god controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Fighters United Army. Thunder Land The Thunder Land is a blue ocean-like kingdom. The Dark General Jupitermon the Thunder-lord controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Fighters United Army. Bright Land The Bright Land is an immense plain watched over by a brilliant sun. "Apollomon the Sun-wheel", a heroic Digimon, is nominally the Death General of Bright Land, but his evil, possessed-form of Apollomon Whispered is the true general. The Land is dominated by Apollonia Tower, which sucks out the vitality of the land below order to support the growth of a lush, paradisical garden at its top. At the foot of the tower, most of Apollomon's citizens have been imprisoned within immovable restraints that force them to remain in awkward positions out in the hot sun; this is due to Apollomon needing to send negative energy to the Robotropolis, without being willing to execute his beloved citizens. The top of the tower can only be reached by climbing a huge, perilous staircase on one's own power, but if one falls off the staircase, they will plummet straight to Hell's Field. Category:Fan Locations